Wi-Fi is a popular technology that allows an electronic device to exchange data or connect to the internet wirelessly. Wi-Fi may be implemented using WLAN devices that function based on 802.11 standards defined by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE). The 802.11ac standard from among the 802.11 standards is capable of providing a very high throughput (e.g., 1 Gbps). Also, the peer-to-peer (P2P) technology is an evolving technology that is introducing a number of new applications that may be implemented in the WLAN devices. Therefore, it is possible to realize very high throughput in the WLAN devices through Wi-Fi while the WLAN devices are also using P2P applications.